Fanon Galaxy Funhouse Wiki/Rules and Guidelines
General *Swearing is allowed, but using swears against a person is not allowed. (IE - "You're a fucking bastard and I hope you die!") *NO SCREAMING AT THE COWS :( (Requested by Pap) *Assume good faith. Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. *No bullying of any kind. This includes content of the above point and other things such as mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc. **This also includes hate speech, the use of ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. ***Any user that is found bullying someone else, even outside the wiki is subject to a one month ban to a three month ban depending on the intensity. The bullied user may take their part if they wish. *Don't pose as someone you're not, like pretending you are Grant Palmer, voice of Lincoln Loud on The Loud House. *Respect the staff when you are expected to stop something! *Users under the age of 13 are not allowed on this wiki, but if they do not reveal their age they are allowed. If a user is found to be underage, report it with evidence to an admin. *No racism, homophobia, transphobia, etc. There is nothing wrong with being black or white etc, and there's also nothing wrong with being LGBTQIA+. If you act homophobic/transphobic/etc in any way you will receive a 1 hour ban. If this continues you will get a ban ranging from one month to four months. *Users with promotions/powers are NEVER to share their accounts with friends or family regardless of trustworthiness. (Requested by Ruhaani) *If English is not your native language please contact one of the admins. The last thing we want is spam and cluttered gibberish. Editing pages *Don't edit other's pages without their permission. If you want to edit a page by someone, be prepared because it isn't likely they'll say yes. Doing this will result in a warning then a 48 hour block. *Don't vandalize pages made by other people. Vandalism is removing info or adding nonsense into pages. Vandalizing will result in a 72 hour block without a warning. *Spam pages will be deleted without a warning! *Don't post NSFW pages, and don't write about things that are intensely gory, etc. But creepypastas and love stories are allowed. If you want to do a love story don't use anything graphic like sex, erections etc. *Do not make non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge farming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. *Do not edit war, such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are blatant vandalism. Chat *Do not door spam. Door spamming is where someone leaves the chat, and comes back again repeatedly. This will result in a warning, and then a 1 hour chat ban. *Spam is allowed on chat, but please remember not to do it to much, as this will make chat laggy, and eventually you will have to be banned for one hour. *When sending a message primarily using caps lock, please keep it short. Using excessive caps lock in a message could be seen as spam and can result in a kick. *Do not enforce the rules on the chat. Issues can be dealt with users with chat moderation rights or administrative rights. Doing this without these rights as a regular user is referred to as 'mini-modding'. (Requested by Pap) *NO MIRONS WELCOME Forums GENERAL FORUMS *Be on-topic! Comments deemed irrelevant to the conversation will be removed. *Keep your replies and comments at a reasonable length! *Don't spam in your messages. *Don't revive dead threads. You have 2 weeks to reply to a thread before it dies. If you reply to a dead thread you will recieve a warning, but no block. *Do not over-quote or over-reply. Only display the quote of the user you are replying to and keep talk page comment reply strings at a reasonable length! ROLEPLAYING *If you are accepted in the roleplay don't brag about it. *No fighting or drama. *Abide by the rules given in roleplay. *Do not make Mary Sues or Gary Steves. These are deemed as characters that are overly powerful for reason, everyone likes them with little to no effort or has loads of advantages and barely any flaws. *Do not bully anybody in the roleplay. *No godmodding. Godmodding is when you control another person's character without permission. Doing this will result in your reply simply being removed. *Please let roleplays open to all fandom's ocs, because someone might really like a plot a la Steven Universe, but will only allow Undertale ocs (for example) (requested by Odrey.) Images *Overly scary and gory images are not allowed. *Give credit to things that aren't yours. *Do not take someone's work and claim it as your own. *Unneeded photos will be removed. Rules special for the admins, founder and the bcrats *Bureaucrats, don't go promoting everybody you see. This will result in a warning then you will get a block. *The founder makes most of the rules here, so whatever she says goes. *Admins are not to be found bullying others or they will be demoted without a warning.